


Girlfriends

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, F/F, Fanart, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Hanging out having fun, in between crises.





	Girlfriends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isawet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawet/gifts).



> Created for the 2019 Wayback exchange, for Isawet, who requested Jennifer and Teyla as "cute dorky girlfriends". Hope you like it! Watercolours, coloured pencils, Indian ink.

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u5iglz4kww4anf4/2019-05-20_20.39.45.110.jpg)

click through for full size

 


End file.
